Diet Coke OneShots
by NatSama
Summary: From fanfic 'What Begins With Diet Coke', the cynic in that particular story brings you a series of oneshots that you may recommend for topics in the form of a review. Doesn't have to do with the story but with same people. Read fanfic or you won't get it


**A/N: After a few discussions with the other authors, I finally get some writing space into the fanfic. I'll still not forgive them for the brief NagixNat scene. –angry face- However, I can confirm that although it is constantly under surveillance and is quite controlled, the pairing will continue. About this series of one-shots about CloodSama's 'What Begins With Diet Coke', I can accept requests from anyone who's a very big fan and would like something to be written that we probably would have no time to write in the real thing. Anyway. On with the one-shots! –dramatic sweeping motion- **

-Ro's 'Grand' Entrance-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo – School, London

"Bye, Caroline!" A deep, penetrating silence filled the classroom as Ro stepped out of the classroom, her steps echoing, gathering pace across the wooden floor of the hall. Claud stared pensively through the doorway; Nat stared at the desk, almost boring a hole through the wood. The teacher took a sliding glance at the letter that Ro had deposited explaining her early leave from school that day. Explaining her leave from an English school forever. However, Ro had not realised that the letter inside was completely blank. Oh, dear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo – Claud's Swanky Apartment

The elevator emitted a tinkly sound to signify that the elevator had reached the 16th floor. Ro, complete with bulging backpack, hurried to the end of the hallway, manic grin beginning to emerge on her face. She attempted, stupidly to open the door. A long silence befell the general area. She rummaged her hands through her hair, searching for a hairpin, with futile results.

"Damn…" she swung her backpack to the floor, narrowly missing the window and tried to locate the only thing similar to a hairpin she had. _Naruto manga…Porn book…Bishoujo…Pencilcase…Passport…Pictures…Itachi wig…HAH! _

She triumphantly held the Gaara figurine; it was ridiculously small, but the head was small enough to do something to the keyhole. She jammed the doll in, not paying attention to what little logic she had in her brain. She gave a little tug and surprisingly, the door opened. After she crept in to the tiled floor, she turned back to the keyhole.

Now was the matter of getting Gaara out of the deep masses of the keyhole.

Her first and most illogical reaction was to pull the figurine as hard as she could. After a lot of tension, she suddenly broke free. "Ah, mon Gaara, we shall be together soo----"

She realised she was talking to a decapitated form of the Sand nin. She screamed, horrified, but then, after hearing what she thought was hurried steps coming down the hallway, left the head in the keyhole and hurried to Claud's bedroom.

She dumped her backpack next to the TV and stole a glance at the PS2, quite obviously battered and bruised; most likely Claud's doing. Ro winced at the thought of what she might do to her. Without further ado, she bolted for the kitchen, where she found exactly what she was looking for; a carton of Diet Coke. Her manic grin suddenly came back to life. She walked calmly back to the bedroom, slowly breathing in and out. She was going to transport herself to the Naruto world. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ro's eyes lit up, her face in the most happy manner possible, suddenly took to jumping onto the bed. She was spending lots of precious time doing this pointless action until a man walked bemusedly through the open door. Ro sat stock-still at the sight of Claud's dad.

"Ro! Aren't you leaving for Chicago next week? What are you doing here? Are you…" his eyes narrowed. "Bunking….off?!"

Ro's mouth repeatedly opened and shut like a fish until she came up with an answer. "I'm not bunking off. We got a day off. And Clood doesn't like you enough to tell you. She's…at the….TROC!"

"…adero?"

"Yeah, that one." She made a weak silly pose. Claud's dad nodded to himself, and exited the room. He paused for a bit as Ro's muffled gasps when she was sucked into the TV reached his ears – he just dismissed that as an illusion of his ears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo – 15 minutes later

Ro entered Claud's dad's study. He looked up and smiled warmly as Ro waved goodbye at her friend's father.

"I'm gonna join Claud and the others at the Troc…adero….now, so bye!" she waved eccentrically, then ran out of the room before Claud's dad could notice anything.

"…bye…" _Was that…ninja gear? And where did that bright green scarf come from?_

Meanwhile, Ro's Kage Bunshin popped in the hallway. Ro did not see any need for it any longer.


End file.
